Finding a Place to Belong
by Lolita.Scova
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are adopted sisters. They are both mutants, moving to America to find friends that will accept them. Will the X-Men crew give them somewhere to belong? sakuraXremy hinataXkurt rogueXbobby kittyXlance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men!**

A teen sitting in the passenger seat of a car shifted in her sleep, murmuring a few words. A small smile graced her lips and her companion smiled softly. Reaching over the divide in the car, she rested her hand on the sleeping teen's shoulder. Shaking her softly, she began to speak.

"Sakura. Sakura. Hey, Sakura! Wake up!"

Cloudy emerald eyes blinked lazily and looked into light lavender eyes. The owner of the emerald gems smiled sheepishly and sat up.

"Sorry Hinata. Are we here?"

Sakura looked around her, peering out the window of the car. She saw huge gates, a long driveway, a fountain, and a big ass mansion. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Her companion giggled.

"Close your mouth Saku, you'll catch flies."

Her mouth snapped shut quickly and she turned to her friend.

"It's so fucking big!"

Hinata sighed and turned to look at the building. Her head shook sadly and she let loose another sigh, this one making her seem tired and worried. Turning back to her pink haired friend, she gave a halfhearted grin.

"Ya. You ready?"

"Che, I was born ready!"

Sakura grinned evilly. She climbed out of the black mustang, laughing evilly. She soon stopped, coughing and pounding on her chest. Hinata climbed out as well and let loose a laugh at the sight of her friend doubling over, trying to breath. Sakura got herself under control and stood.

"How do I look Hina?"

Sakura wore a pair of black skinny jeans. They were tucked inside a pair of black converse that had a bunch of doodles done in red marker on them. She wore a red off the shoulder shirt which showed her black bra straps. On her hands she had fingerless gloves. They were black and had red fishnets under them, which covered her fingers as well as her wrists. Her hair, which was pink with black stripes, was pulled into a messy ponytail. Half of it was hanging over her right eye. Her nails were black and she wore black eyeliner on the top and bottom of her eye. She twirled.

"You look great. Except…"

Hinata trailed off. She looked her friend up and down, her eyebrows furrowing. Then she snapped her fingers, her face lighting up. She held up a finger, and reached into her bag. After digging for a few seconds, she came up with some lip gloss. She applied it to her friend's lush lips and stepped back. She smiled.

"Perfect! How do I look?"

Sakura eyed her friend. Hinata was wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans. She had on purple and blue skater shoes, covered in doodles. Her shirt was a black v-neck that said 'Every time you read this you owe me a million bucks'. She had on a gray and purple diamond patterned jacket. She had a bag slung over her shoulder that was purple and had doodles in black marker all over it. Her long indigo hair cascaded down her hair like a waterfall. She had on red lip gloss. Striking a pose, she put one hand on her hip and the other in the air. Sakura laughed and clapped her hands.

"You look gorgeous Hina-chan!"

Hinata smiled and met up with Sakura, slinging her arm around her friend's shoulders. Sakura placed her arm around her waist. Sakura pulled out her keys and locked her mustang, carefully tucking the keys in her back pocket. Hinata removed her arm and started to twiddle her fingers. Sakura grabbed her hands, holding them tightly.

"Nervous Hinata?"

"Just a bit. Aren't you?"

Sakura was silent for a few moments before turning to the girl next to her. Fixing her with a firm look, she shook her head. Hinata nodded and slipped her arm through Sakura's elbow. They walked the rest of the way up to the door, stopping once they reached it.

"Here goes nothing."

Sakura slowly shook her head. Hinata turned to her friend, confused.

"No, Hinata. Here goes everything."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hope you all liked it. I have the first few chapter hand written. I just have to type them and then publish them. I'll try to update every two weeks or so. **

**Please review!**

**Eris.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men. Boo-hoo.

**WITH SAKURA AND HINATA:**

The front door opened. A woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, titled her head, obviously confused. Recognition spread through her face and ushered the girls in. She closed the door softly behind them. Turning on her heel, she clapped her hands together once. She gave them a wide smile. Her skin was a soft chocolate and her eyes were a crystal, clear blue. Her hair was a stunning white, completely natural and long and wavy.

"Welcome to Xavier's school for the gifted."

Sakura smiled and looked at Hinata, her eyes darting from her friend to the woman in front of them. Hinata nodded self-consciously and scooted her body behind Sakura's. The woman gave her a small smile and Hinata's face turned cherry red. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Come."

Sakura and Hinata followed the woman through a hall and to a room. She pushed the huge oak doors open. After leading the girls into the room, she shut the doors and walked pass them, offering them a smile over her shoulder. Sakura and Hinata's eyes darted around the room. It was fairly large, with a tall ceiling. There were two large windows, almost floor to ceiling, on the far east wall. A long, wide table stretched through the center of the room. It looked to seat around 20, maybe 30, people. There were two men sitting at the far end.

A gruff looking man gave them a look and grunted, turning away. He had serious brown eyes and dark brown, almost black, hair. Next to him was a bald man sitting in a wheelchair. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be focusing on something intently. The lady went and sat on the other side of him, giving the gruff man a 'you-better-behave' look. Suddenly the man looked up, and Sakura nearly flinched at his hazel eyes. They seemed to bore into each of the girls eyes. He gave them a kind smile.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. The rest of the children will be here soon."

Sakura nodded and dragged Hinata into a corner, which was cloaked in shadows. As the girls neared, the shadows seemed to leap out at the girls, cloaking them in total darkness. They disappeared completely from view. As the tips of Sakura's pink hair became invisible, the door burst open.

**SAKURA POV:**

I made sure Hinata and I were completely hidden from view. I wanted to make sure these people weren't dangerous before I lowered my guard. I know Kakashi and Hiashi trusted this man, but you could never be too careful. I smiled at Hinata, who seemed to understand what I was doing and pulled the shadows tighter around us. Ever since I had convinced her to tell her dad and Kurenai, she had been getting training from them. It helped that I got extra training too, more than just what Kakashi was teaching me.

I turned my mind back to the present day and watched as a group of kids walked in. I estimated the oldest to be 17 and the youngest 14. They all sat down, and I could see the patterns that this group had created. Really way to predictable. That was a bad sign. I let loose a sigh and Hinata rolled her eyes at me. I stuck out my tongue and turned back to the group. The eldest boy spoke.

"So, Professor, where are the new kids?"

I took this as our queue to appear, so I grabbed Hinata's hand and gave it a sharp tug. I walked away from the corner and out of the darkness, Hinata walking timidly behind me.

**NORMAL POV:**

Two girls appeared before everyone's eyes. The professor smiled at the girls and then at the kids sitting at the table.

"Everyone, this is Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga. They're from Japan."

Everyone started talking at once. Sakura and Hinata remained standing, Hinata twiddling her fingers and taking everything in out of the corner of her eye. Sakura, however, wasn't so secretive about it. She gazed at the group, analyzing them. The professor quickly quieted everyone down.

"Sakura, Hinata, this is Logan and Storm."

He pointed to the only other adult figures in the room. The gruff man and the exotic woman. He continued.

"This is Rogue, Kitty, and Jean."

A girl with medium long brown hair nodded, obviously not really caring much about anything going on. She had startling green eyes and a solid white strip in her hair. She wore a dark green long-sleeved shirt and black gloves with a pair of black-ripped skinny jeans and black boots. A shorter, more preppy looking girl did a mini wave. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and greenish-gray eyes. She wore a pair of jean capers and a white tank top with a pink jacket pulled over it. She wore slip on shoes with little bows on the tops. The last girl was a tall red head with green eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt and brown jeans with plain black tennis shoes. She smiled politely, her eyes unfocused. Hinata slipped farther behind Sakura, slightly burying her face in Sakura's long pink hair, which she had somehow managed to pull out of its ponytail. Sakura let loose a sigh but didn't move her.

"This is Kurt, Bobby, and Scott."

A black haired boy spoke.

"'Sup?"

He had dark blue eyes almost seemed onyx, and they seemed to simmer. He wore a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a tan shirt under an open blue button up. Sakura smiled and held Hinata's fingers as she attempted to poke her in the side. A spiky brown haired boy gave a little wave. He had crystal clear blue eyes, reminding Sakura of ice. He wore a similar garb to Kurt, although his shirt was just plain blue. The last boy, obviously the oldest, had brown hair. He wore red-tinted glasses, which blocked his eyes and reflected in the light. He nodded. The professor gave a satisfied smile.

"Girls, why don't you tell them about yourselves?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I'm Sakura. Yes, my hair is natural. I'm 15. I was born in Japan. I somehow ended up staying with Hina-chan."

She shrugged.

"That's all you really need to know, in my opinion."

It was silent for a moment. Xavier broke the silence, turning his gaze on poor Hinata.

"What about you my dear?"

Her eyes widened.

"Um…."

Sakura shook her head and sighed. She wrapped her arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her close, forcing her to be in view of everyone.

"She's a bit shy. She's Hinata. She's 15, like me, and yes her eyes are naturally pupil-less. It's a family trait. She's lived in Japan her whole life."

Hinata blushed lightly and glanced at everyone from under her eyelashes. She caught the boy named Kurt staring at her. She turned a cherry red and ducked her face. Sakura giggled and patted Hinata's head like she was a puppy that just peed on the carpet. Kurt looked away and caught Rogue looking at him, her eyebrow cocked. He blushed. Xavier turned to the girls again.

"Why don't you tell use your powers?"

"We'll tell you ours if you tell us yours."

Xavier nodded.

"That seems like a fair trade."

**SAKURA POV:**

The girl named Rogue started.

"I steal energy from people when they touch me."

She said it offhand, I noticed, and seemed uncomfortable. It was obviously a great burden to bear, having to keep yourself away from others contact. Poor girl. Although, she's probably had enough pity to last a lifetime. Kitty stepped forward.

"I can phase through everything!"

To demonstrate she phased through the table and through Rogue. As soon as Kitty was solid, Rogue gave her a push. I smiled. They seemed to have a really strong love-hate relationship. The red-head, ummmmm Jean, went next.

"I'm a telepath."

Hinata nudged me.

"Just like you Saku."

She whispered it in my ear. I shh her quickly. The boys were next apparently, because Kurt steps forward.

"I can teleport."

He disappeared and reappeared behind me, startling poor Hinata.

"I'm also fuzzy."

He pressed the watch on his wrist and turned blue and, true to his word, fuzzy. He also got ears and a wicked awesome tail. I smirked and we fist bumped.

"Wicked cool elf man."

He smirked and gave Hinata a second glance before teleporting next to Rogue, were the two of them began to whisper. I shifted so I was a little in front of Hinata. Kurt seemed nice enough, but I still didn't want him checking out my sis before I got to know him. I shrugged off the whispers and their stares, turning to Bobby instead.

"I control ice."

He took my palm and put his hand over it. When he pulled his hands back, in my palm laid a perfectly structured cherry blossom made entirely of ice. I smiled and he sat back down. Scott was next, but he stayed where he was.

"I shoot beams of light out of my eyes. Hence the glasses."

I nodded and stored the information away with everything else. I turned to Xavier who began to speak.

"I am also a telepath. Storm is a weather witch and Logan…"

He trailed off. A sharp swish filled the air. It wasn't unlike the sound of my katana being unsheathed in practice. I turned to see three sharp claws coming out of each of his hands. I smirked.

"Wicked."

**HINATA POV:**

"I believe we've kept up our part of the bargain."

Sakura nodded and turned to me. No, I thought.

_Please, let's just tell them. No demonstration Saku._

Relax Hina. I'll be right here. Promise on all of Neji's precious hair.

_Way to curse yourself….*sigh* Alright._

Sakura gave me a reassuring smile that did nothing for my nerves. She turned Kurt.

"Bro, turn off the lights for me will you?"

He nodded and a second later the lights flicked off. A small light appeared. It was Sakura's lighter. I took a deep breath. I gathered some shadows in my hand, hesitating.

Do it Hinata. Show them how powerful you are.

Sakura's voice echoed in my mind. I closed my eyes and tuned into my powers. My father's words came back to me.

"_Relax, let your power fill you up, then seize it and take control."_

I relaxed and felt a familiar tug fill me up as my powers seeped in through every pore. I waited patiently and then seized my mind around the growing feeling of power and directed it towards Sakura's lighter. This whole process took about 10 seconds. It took 2 seconds for the lights to go back on when Sakura's moan filled the empty silence of the darkness. When the lights came back on, I was already at Sakura's side, hugging her.

"I'm sorry sissy! Are you okay?"

I'm fine sis. Very good control you had over that bit of shadow.

_Are you sure? I could feel your fear and your pain. _

Seriously, I'm okay. It just stunned me. 

She unconsciously rubbed her head.

_Is your head okay?_

"I'm fine Hinata."

I knew she said it out loud for the benefit of the others in the room. They were all watching us, quite a few of them seemingly worried and then relived.

"Interesting. So you manipulate shadows and darkness?"

The redhead, Jean, studied me. I nodded.

"That's what we've gathered. Saku is-"

Don't tell them everything yet! 

_Sorry._

It's fine. Just remember, we don't know them that well yet.

"It's Sakura's turn."

I tucked myself behind Sakura. She sighed.

You're going to need to get over the shyness Hina-chan. We'll be living here from now on.

_I don't want to live here._

But Sakura had already left my mind. I sighed to myself and inhaled Sakura's shampoo smell. Watermelon and sweet rain.

**SAKURA POV:**

"Sakura?"

I blinked. Right, my turn. I gently pushed Hinata to the side, avoiding her eyes. I made my way over to Bobby. He blinked rapidly and looked at me, slightly worried and more than confused. He looked nervously at Xavier. Before the professor could say anything I rolled my eyes and grabbed Bobby's hand.

"Jeez. I'm not going to suck out your life or anything."

I could always do this without touching the person, but it put less strain on my power. Besides, I didn't want to reveal every trump card I had. I sucked on Bobby's emotions. I pulled away shortly after.

"Nervous, confused, and unsettled. Then straight to happy, excited, and wishful. My, you are so bipolar right now. Are you PMSing?"

A few chuckles were heard. Bobby blushed lightly.

"What..?"

"I have the power of empathy. Which means I can feel others emotions. Unfortunately, I don't know if that's the extent of my powers of empathy, but I am a patient person. My wisdom will come to me in time."

I shrugged it off. I felt Hinata reach for me with her mind. She stopped trying after a few seconds, when it was obvious I wasn't going to let her in. I looked at her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back, but I could see the worry in her eyes. I shook off the feeling of impending doom, which I always got when I was about to share my powers with someone, and continued on with my speech.

"The wisdom about my other gift, however, I believe I can find here."

The room turned to look at me quizzically. Hinata came up behind me and leaned to whisper in my ear. Just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Stop with the riddles Saku. They're not into Shakespeare like you and I are."

_Nor do they accidently get sucked into the past with their old boyfriend._

I did this cough-choke thing and tried to stop myself from blushing. Hinata giggled at my frayed behavior. I shook it off like it was water and reached for the mind closest to mine. Jean's. How appropriate.

Hello Jean. 

"You…you're a telepath?"

I nodded.

"Yeppers. Right as pie you are. Though I am but a padawan to your Yoda."

Rogue sighed. All heads turned to look at her. Her eyes found out mine and I was surprised to find them hard as steel and less than friendly.

"Just what we need. Another goody-goody psychotic telepath."

My eyes narrowed and my body moved on its own accord. Suddenly I was pulling Rogue up by the front of her shirt. She and I stared at each other.

"Wanna say that again?"

Rogue shook her head. I set her on the floor gently as we continued to stare at each other. Then we burst out laughing. I heard Kurt sigh.

"I vill never get voman."

I barley heard him. Rogue and I were too busy laughing and trying to get off the floor.

"And then, you went all Star Wars! I am but a padawan to your Yoda!"

Rogue caught my eye and we burst out laughing again. Hinata walked over, mumbling something about having too much caffeine and hauled us both up. Apparently being upright again helped clear out heads, because we soon stifled our giggles. Kurt just watched with a dumfounded expression. Then he turned to the professor.

"Can ve go now?"

The professor nodded and everyone got up and left. As I grabbed Rogue and Hinata by their waists, I turned to the professor.

"Later Pops!"

_You're almost as bad as Naruto!_

Too much ramen I guess.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I want to see you later."

"Alright Professor."

Then I all but dragged Hinata and Rogue from the room. I love redecorating!

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**What do you guys think? I know its a little OOC, especially Sakura. I have a good reason though. I figured that if they lived in the mutant world and not the ninja world, they would be a bit different. I also want you guys to know this story is mostly focused on Sakura. There will be some Hinata moments to, but she's really just a side character.**

**Oh, and there will be some references to other Naruto characters, but it will most likely be just Hinata and Sakura. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you do, I'll have Iceman make you a ice sculpture of your choosing!**

**Eris.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LATER THAT DAY!**

Jean knocked on Sakura's door. It opened immediately, and Jean made her way in. The door closed behind her.

"What's up Jean?"

Sakura was sitting on her bed, flipping through some CDs. Rogue lay across the end of the bed, bobbing her head to the music and playing around with a pair of drum sticks. Hinata stuck her head through the bathroom door, holding a stick of eyeliner. Her eyes shone with annoyance.

"Saku! I thought you said you didn't have my purple eyeliner!"

Sakura giggled nervously, keeping her attention on the stack of CDs. She lifted a hand the rub the back of her head nervously.

"Sorry Hina. I must have forgotten."

Sakura fell off the bed as a shoe hit her in the head. She landed on the floor with her legs crossed in Indian style, crying anime style.

"Hina-chan why do you have to be so mean?"

Hinata rolled her eyes at Sakura's childish antics and exited the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Sakura rub her head sympathetically. Jean stifled a giggle. Hinata turned to her.

"So what do you think of Saku's room?"

Jean took a look around. The walls were medium gray with canvases and posters littering the empty wall spaces. Black velvet curtains were put up in front of the doors to the balcony. Her bed comforter was black with red and white roses stitched into it. A red body pillow lay across the first two pillows. A few pictures were on the headboard. The desk was painted black and had a red sequins lamp on it. Somehow she had managed to get two bookcases into the room. They were floor to ceiling and covered a whole wall. They had a ladder attached to them, seeing as the tallest self was about 12 feet up in the air. The bookcase was stuffed full. Her dresser, which had also been painted black, had a small picture of Sakura and Hinata sitting on the beach next to each other. The sunset was setting behind them and the waves washed around them. Sakura's surround sound system was obviously working and a cabinet full of CDs was visible.

"It's very nice."

Sakura and Rogue shared a look before chuckling. Then Sakura turned to Jean. Getting off her bed, she placed the CDs in the case and grabbed Jean's hand.

"Wait till you see Hinata's."

The girls walked into Hinata's room, which had a joint door to Sakura's, so they could go back and forth without having to go through the hallway. The walls were a rich, dark purple and pictures of everything and anything hung around the room in silver frames. Black drapes hung in front of the balcony window. Her bed set was solid black, though the three small circle pillows she had were solid purple. Next to her bed sat a small bookcase full of mystery and romance novels. Her desk had been painted purple and a silver lamp was on it. The dresser was bare, save for an exact replica of the photo Sakura had in her room, which was enlarged and placed into a silver and black frame with small purple hearts. She also had selves that were full of CDs, a camera, an IPod docking station, a stack of IPods, and boxes upon boxes labeled 'photos'. Jean smiled.

"It's very pretty Hinata."

She then turned to Sakura.

"The Professor needs to see you right away."

Sakura nodded, gave Hinata a small kiss on the cheek, and turned to the door. Waving as she left, she began to wander to the Professor's office. Then she realized she had no clue where she was going.

Oops.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hope everyone likes it. **

**Review Please! **

**Eris.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men…sadly

**WITH HINATA/HER POV:**

I sat down at the kitchen table, munching on an apple. Dinner had come and gone, and still no sign of Sakura. I focused on her.

_Sakura? Are you okay?_

Fine Hina. I'm going to my room. Bring me up a banana?

_Sure._

I stood from my seat, throwing my apple core in the trash. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Turning to walk out the door, I grabbed a banana and turned on my heel, trying to figure out why Sakura sounded so drained. I was so deep in thought, I almost ran right into someone, and I had to spin on my heel to avoid bumping into them.

"You have fast reflexes."

I looked up and saw who it was. Blushing lightly, I looked the other way.

"Thanks Kurt."

He smiled.

"No big deal. Hey, vhere's Sakura?"

"Um, her room. Why?"

"Rogue vas looking for her."

"Oh."

We stood silently for a moment before I turned. Walking out the room, I tossed a light good bye over my shoulder. I faintly heard him reply before bounding up the stairs. I narrowly avoided running into Logan, who sighed and shook his head, continuing down the stairs. I called a soft sorry over my shoulder and came to a stop in front of Sakura's door. I knocked.

"Sakura? Are you in there?"

I heard some rustling and a small moan. I heard the lock click open and the padlock she had installed slide open.

"Come in."

I opened the door. The room was pitch black, and I vaguely saw the outline of Sakura's body on her bed. She groaned and brought a pillow over her head, trying to block out the light from the hallway. I shook my head and closed the door. She rolled over and pulled a string, turning on a lamp.

"Thanks Hinata."

I handed her the banana and the water before turning to her bathroom. Walking in, I remained silent as I searched the cabinet for the bottle of Advil. Finding it, I popped it open and shook a few into my hand before putting it back and heading to Sakura's bed. I placed the pills in her palm. She gulped them down, and then nestled farther into her bed.

"Sakura…what happened?"

She rolled over, looking at me, her usually bright green eyes seeming dull. She sighed and sat up, resting against her pillows heavily. Climbing over her legs, I sat next to her on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"The professor wanted to check out the extent of my telepathic ability."

"So? That doesn't explain why you look like you just lost a whole day of sparring with Neji-niisan."

Sakura chuckled lightly and rolled over onto her side. I rolled over to, and we just looked at each other.

"He knows now, Hinata."

"About?"

"About the adoption. He knows about Sasuke pulling me into the past and about Kiba going freko and killing that robber. Everything I know, he knows!"

She sighed in exasperation. One hand went to her eyes, rubbing them slightly. The other rested on her stomach. I eyed her.

"Is your head okay?"

Crinkling her nose, she shook her head yes.

"It hurts to push my powers."

I sat up and pulled her arm gently, forcing her to sit in front of me. Sitting Indian Style, I began to massage her temples and she hummed in appreciation. Smiling, I continued my work, working my way into her scalp before going back to her temples.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

She paused and I nudged her shoulder gently.

"Do you _want_ to stay here?"

It was silent in the room. I thought back to when Sakura had said she wanted to come to America.

**FAIL FLASHBACK TIME:**

_Sakura and Hinata sat in their entertainment room, trying not to fall asleep. Sakura turned to Hinata, pursing her lips in thought. Cocking her head to the left, Hinata decided not to ask. The silence continued for a few more minutes before Sakura spoke. _

"_Hinata?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_I want to go to America."_

_It was dead silent until Hinata started to giggle. She turned to her adopted sister, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. _

"_That's a good one Saku."_

"_I'm serious."_

_Hinata looked at Sakura, really looked. Her friend's face was serious, almost impassive. Her eyes were hardened into the familiar look of determination and defiance. Hinata bit her lip, but nodded for Sakura to continue._

"_I want to get away, to see how other places treat mutants."_

"_Have the mutants in America even said they existed?"_

"_Not yet, silly. I want to be there when they do."_

_Hinata made an 'o' and remained silent. Sakura hadn't been treated right in her first two adoptive homes, after the families found out she was a mutant. Eventually, she was saved and came to live with Hinata. All of her new friends and family were okay with mutants, as many were mutants or lived with them. _

"_Hello? Anyone in there? Earth to Hinata!"_

"_What? Oh, sorry."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes good naturedly and pulled her knees up to her chest. Hinata fixed Sakura with a stare. After staring at her for awhile, a slow grin made its way across her face._

"_When do we leave?"_

**FLASHBACK END**

"No."

Sakura looked at me quizzically.

"No you don't want to stay here?"

"No, we'll stay here. I want to."

Sakura 'hmed' and settled back into her pillows, closing her eyes. I lay still, watching her. I turned over, facing the door. Sakura had been through so much. Her first two families beat her. When she came to my school, she and I became friends and from then on we were inseparable. My father adopted her and she became family. I felt like I owed her at least this much, since she was always there for me, no matter what.

"Sakura?"

There was no answer. I looked over at Sakura out of the corner of my eye. Almost laughing out loud when I saw her position. Sakura had one arm thrown over her eyes and the other was resting on her lips. Her fingers moved slightly ever other second, twitching across her lower lip. I shook my head and rolled over, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed and standing.

"Night Saku-chan."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So, how much did it suck? . Oh, and I'll be updating this story every Thursday. **

**Review please!**

**Eris.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men.

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

"Okay, so you have pretty much every class with me, Kurt, or Bobby."

Sakura walked between Hinata and Rogue, the later blabbing. Rogue didn't seem like the chatty type, but once you got to know her, she talked almost as much as Kitty, which is a feat within its self. Sakura and Hinata shared a look and giggled. Rogue didn't even spare them a glance, continuing with her speech about the schedules.

"Hello? Earth to the transfers! Are you even listening to me?"

Sakura turned to her and smiled at Rogue, slinging an arm around both of the girls' shoulders. She shot a smile at a group of girls glaring at them and dragged her friends up the stairs and into the school.

"Rogue, we were busy staring in awe at your awesome status and obvious fear inducing abilities. Do tell us how you do it."

Rogue quirked a brow but opened her mouth, starting on a new tirade. Sakura and Hinata listened whole heartedly, coming to a stop in front of Rogue's locker. Said girl grinned.

"Hey! Your lockers are next to mine!"

Sakura smiled and moved to the locker on Rogue's right and spun her lock, and Hinata followed the example, with the exception of her moving to the left. Both their lockers clicked open at the same moment, seconds after Rogue's opened. Sakura placed some books into the locker and shut the door, leaning against the row of lockers and Hinata and Rogue finished with their lockers. Sakura straightened and turned to her companions.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go talk to Kurt."

Rogue shrugged and continued with her conversation with Hinata about her combat boots. Sakura smiled and headed to the opposite wall, coming to a stop next to Kurt.

"Ello."

"Vhat's vith the British accent?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I just like the word 'Ello.'"

She grinned and leaned against the locker to his left. Her eyes flickered around the crowded hallway.

"So…you're into Hinata."

She made it sound like a statement, but Kurt tensed. He decided to answer it as a question, just to humor her. He closed his locker slowly and turned to her, leaning on his shoulder. She rolled her head to the side, quirking an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

"Yes…a little."

Sakura nodded slowly before turning all the way around, facing Kurt. He gulped at the look on her face.

"Kurt, I'm only going to tell you once, so listen up. You do _anything _to hurt my sister, anything at _all, _and you will die. Slowly and painfully. Okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly, his face draining of all color. Sakura smiled brightly and patted his cheek.

"Bye, Kurt!"

Kurt watched in awe as she practically skipped across the hall. Shaking his head, he turned in the opposite direction and headed to his first class.

**LATER THAT DAY/SAKURA'S POV:**

I was running around the track, trying not to run to fast. They required all students to run a mile every day at gym in under 20 minutes. I could easily finish it in less than 4 minutes, but it probably wouldn't be a smart idea to showcase my speed. Rolling my eyes, I let them wander and take in everything going on around me. Everyone had gym at the same time, which I thought was odd. I mean, who has all the students in a 7th through 12th grade school have gym and lunch at the same time? The teachers were practically begging for a fight to start. Then I learned to teachers usually snuck away to do whatever teachers do when they aren't ruining students lives. Snickering slightly, my eyes immediately checked on everyone I knew.

Hinata and Kurt were do crunches together; though I had a suspicion Kurt was cheating using his tail. Rolling my eyes, I turned to look at Rogue and Kitty, who were arguing by the mats. Bobby stood stiffly a little ways off, trying not to get in the way. Stifling a giggle and nodding at the obviously usual behavior, my gaze turned to the last group. Jean and Scott were racing around the track, obviously having fun. I didn't quite understand why Jean didn't just dump that stupid jock, Duncan or whatever, and go out with Scott. Suddenly, my eyes were drawn to a group I had not yet met. I jogged over to Bobby.

"Hey Bobby."

"Hey."

"Who are they?"

I got straight to the point. Why not? Bobby turned to look in the direction of which I indicated with a tilt of my head. He stiffened, sneering slightly.

"That's just another group of mutants. They call themselves the Brotherhood."

Bobby snorted and I giggled. It was an interesting name. The Brotherhood. I wonder where they came up with something so deep. I nearly laughed out loud at my thoughts. Bobby continued and I tuned back in.

"There's Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes, Todd Tolansky, and Pietro Maximoff. It's best if you avoid them for now."

I nodded gratefully, knocking my knuckles against Bobby's before heading over to the pole vault. I picked up a pole, carefully balancing it in my hand, testing its strength and core of gravity. My mind quickly went over a scientific formula for distance and angles. If I placed the pole two inches from the levitated pole, and swung my body at a 90 degree angle...my mind ran through the calculations again, double checking my work. I could just jump, but math class had been boring and I needed to test my mind.

I smiled and ran forward. The pole hit the ground and I swung myself up. Swinging around the pole in a 90 degree angle, I let go of the pole. I went a little higher than I expected and shrugged self consciously. Seeing the ground approaching, I did a front flip in the air. I landed on my feet, crouched low; hand touching the ground to make sure my balance remained. Standing, I turned to the bar and smirked to myself. Yet another feat accomplished. I turned on my heel, only to stop when I came face to face with one of the Brotherhood. Oh bother.

**END OF CHAPTER: **

**Hi! How much did it suck? Anyway, I'll update next…Wednesday? Or was it next Thursday? Someone remind me. Lol. **

**Review please!**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men.

**NORMAL POV:**

Sakura tensed, then relaxed. Her arms crossed lazily over her stomach and she gave the boy in front of her a light smile.

"Do you need something?"

"Not really, no."

They stood there silently for a few moments. Sakura pursed her lips and turned to leave, but someone's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned, raising her eyebrows at the look on the boys face. He obviously didn't want to touch her, and he seemed kind of confused by it all. Rolling her eyes, she shook his hand off her shoulder.

"Just ask."

"I need to talk to you."

Sakura shook her head and gave him a look of confusion.

"I don't even know you. Why would you need to talk to me?"

"I just do. Come on."

Biting her lip nervously, she looked around. Everyone was still busy doing what they were doing before, with the exception of Rogue. She'd moved over to join Kurt and Hinata. Sakura turned to the guy before nodding. He sighed, apparently relived, and motioned with his hand. She followed him off the field and into an abandoned shed behind the school. After he closed the door, he bit his lip.

"I don't even know your name, you know."

"Oh! It's Lance."

Sakura nodded and look around. The shed would be easy enough to break out of, what with the rotten wood and the window. She relaxed, her intelligent mind already preparing a few escape plans.

"I need to ask you for help."

"Why? I haven't even been at this school a day and I don't know you very well. Besides, my friends have warned me about the Brotherhood."

She quirked a brow when he fidgeted. Finally he sighed, moving closer to her. She took one step back, opting with the escape plan that included the window. Lance stopped, obviously realizing she was uncomfortable.

"I need you to help me make Kitty jealous."

She blinked a few times. Lance waited expectedly. Her eyebrows rose and she cough-choked, before placing a hand on her chest and letting out a bubbly sigh. Giggling lightly, she began to walk past him. He grabbed her arm as she passed, and for a brief moment you could see the wheels turning in her head as she worked on a new route to freedom. Then she looked into Lance's eyes. They begged and pleaded with her silently.

"Please!"

She crinkled her nose, turning her head slightly to the left, as if looking out the door and through the building to see Kitty. Then she focused back on Lance and sighed wearily. She ran a hand across her eyes lightly.

"Why do you want to make Kitty jealous?"

"I like her…but she doesn't notice me that way. I thought maybe if I started going out with someone she would notice. I was going to ask your friend, but that stupid blue boy appears to have claimed her."

He rolled his eyes, sneering at the thought of Kurt. She let loose a tired sigh, quickly removing her arm from his tightening grip. He cringed, an apology on the edge of his tongue. Sakura held up her hand, effectively quieting him.

"I'll help you. But-"

After hearing the 'but', he quickly stopped his thank you from coming out. She glanced at him, her eyes glittering in excitement.

"I'm not dating you. And you have to come live at the institute."

She smirked triumphantly while he face palmed. After quite a bit off arguing, a little more beating some sense into him (provide by Sakura), and quite some time after, he agreed. Sakura smirked and turned on her heel. His deep call of 'wait' stopped her just short of the door.

"Are you leaving?"

"Well duh! Come to the institute when you have your stuff. I'll see you later."

With those parting words she opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind her. Lance smirked, truly happy with what was happening in the world at the moment.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**How was it? I hope it didn't suck ass.**

**Review please!**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Naruto or X-Men.

**LATER THAT NIGHT/AT THE INSTITUTE:**

A knock sounded through the institute. Sakura bounced down the stairs, wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair, which hung a little below her waist, swung as she bounded off the last step.

"I got it!"

She called it out in a sing song voice and almost tripped over her own feet seconds later. Face planting into the door, she pulled away and grumbled. Grasping the handle, she pulled the door open.

"Hey Lance!"

"Hey."

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him into the institute. Closing the door with her foot, she dragged him through a hall and past the kitchen. Lance looked in as they passed and saw Kitty and Rogue arguing about an apple. They continued down the hall, until Sakura pulled him to a stop in front of a large oak door. She rapped her knuckles against the wood, waiting for an affirmative come in before pushing the door open.

"Hey Professor, he's here."

"Good."

Sakura pulled Lance into the room by the front of his shirt. Her pink head poked into the hallway, looking left and right. After deciding that no one had followed her and her companion, she closed the door. A soft click echoed through the hallways.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Bobby and Kurt walked towards the kitchen, dead set on a midnight snack. They chatted quietly, trying to figure out what they were going to eat. Walking into the kitchen, they flipped on the light switch.

"Holy shit!"

Kurt fell backwards, twitching slightly. Bobby remained standing, his jaw going slack as he stared at the sight in front of him. Sakura sat on top of the fridge, and Lance sat in a nearby chair, eating an apple. Sakura smiled and waved.

"Hiya!"

Lance did a mini wave before going back to his apple. Bobby closed his mouth, leaning down to pick up Kurt. At this point, almost everyone in the institute had come down the stairs and entered the kitchen. With the exception of Kitty and the adults, everyone gathered in the doorway. Without a word, Lance finished his apple, throwing the core in the trash. He pushed through the people gathered in the doorway and walked up the stairs. The remaining people stood in the doorway before giving Sakura a look that clearly demanded an explanation. Said girl shrugged.

"He wanted a chance to be on the good side for once. The Professor is okay with it."

With that, she pushed herself off the fridge, landing like a cat. Throwing away a banana peel they just realized had been in her hand the entire time, she walked towards the doorway. Catching Hinata's elbow in her own, she began to pull her surrogate sister to the stairs. She stopped right outside the throng of teens standing in the doorway.

"Oh, and don't tell Kitty, okay? It's supposed to be a surprise."

With a tiny smile and a wave she disappeared, dragging Hinata with her up the stairs without another word. Everyone else stood dumbly looking at each other. Rogue let out a yawn.

"I'm going back to bed."

With that she disappeared around the corner. Slowly everyone else dispersed, until only Kurt and Bobby remained. The two looked at each other. Kurt grinned.

"So, you still vant that snack?"

Bobby grinned back.

"As long as it isn't an apple."

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Sakura sat up in bed, stretching like a cat. Swinging her feet from under the covers, she flicked her finger, opening the curtains. Letting loose a groan as the morning sunrise shed bright light in her otherwise dark room; she began to make her bed. There was a knock, and then her door connecting to Hinata's room opened. Said girl walked in, holding a leather jacket.

"I found this in my last box. I figured you probably wanted it."

Sakura grinned and flew at Hinata, giving her a slight hug before slipping into her jacket, hugging herself. Hinata giggled and walked to Sakura's closet, opening the door quietly. She slipped inside the little cube shaped area. Sakura, using this time wisely, peeled off her pajamas and slipped into leather tights and a hot pink tutu. Hinata emerged from her closet, holding a purple paint splattered skinny jeans. She glared at Sakura playfully.

"Just like you didn't have my purple eyeliner."

"Oops, sorry Hina!"

The girls giggled before Hinata went back to her room, leaving the door between them open. Sakura pulled on a black tank top that said 'Ya know ya love me!' in pink block letters. She then slipped into her black fur boots. Without a single look in the mirror, she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and put on some hoop earrings and a black choker with a red rose dangling from it. At this point, Hinata came back into her room.

"Coming Sakura? We need to get the others up and ready if we're going to strand Kitty with Lance."

Sakura nodded and turned, grabbing her bag and IPod. Hinata wore her paint splattered skinny jeans with a plain purple off the shoulder top, with a black tank top underneath. She had on her black skater shoes and silver hoop earrings with a silver heart chain. The two left the room, the light flicking off immediately after the door closed.

"You take Kurt, Bobby, and Jean. I'll get Rogue, Scott, and Lance."

Hinata nodded and headed to Bobby's room. Sakura turned to Scott's room. When she reached it, she opened the door quietly. Making her way to the bed, she pulled out a bottle of water. Smirking, she opened the cap and dumped some of the water straight into Scott's ear.

"What the!"

Sakura giggled and skipped out of the room. Two more people to go.

**LATER THAT MORNING/WITH KITTY:**

Kitty rushed down the stairs, waving to Storm as she passed. Said woman smiled and shook her head at the teens rushed movements. Kitty skidded into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and an apple, and turned. Without thinking, she ran straight into someone. Said person grabbed her by her waist before she could fall.

"Jeez, thanks!"

Then she looked up, and almost fell again, this time from shock.

"Lance!"

"Hey Kitty."

He gave her a smirk. Kitty opened and closed her mouth several times before closing it firmly. She stared at Lance for a moment before walking around him and towards the door of the mansion. She retched it open and yelled as loud as she could.

"SAKURAAAAAAA!"

**AT SCHOOL/WITH SAKURA, HINATA, AND ROGUE:**

Hinata stopped, tilting her head a little to the left. Sakura and Rogue stopped, turning to look at Hinata with a confused expression. She turned to look at them, her brow furrowed.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"No."

"You must be hearing things sis."

"Hm…"

Hinata began walking again. The three where silent as they made their way to their lockers. As they began to open them, Rogue turned to Hinata.

"Hey, just wondering, what did you think you heard?"

Hinata turned to Rogue and Sakura, as she stopped spinning her lock to listen.

"It's funny…" she started.

She placed some books in her locker and took some out. Closing her locker door, she turned back to her friends.

"I thought I heard someone scream Sakura's name in anger."

Rogue and Hinata laughed, neither paying the slightest attention to Sakura. Said girl had paled and turned to her locker.

_I am SO screwed._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So, how much did it suck? With 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest.**

**Review please!**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**LATER THAT DAY/AFTER SCHOOL ENDS:**

A group of students began to congregate to the front gate of the school. Lance and Bobby were talking about baseball while Kurt walked behind them, trying desperately to walk on his hands for some reason. Kitty was complaining about Lance to Rogue, who was too busy trying to get Hinata's attention to actually pay attention. Hinata was too busy looking around for Sakura to notice Rogue trying to catch her eye, or realize that Kurt was trying to impress her. Jean and Scott were watching all this happen with amused expressions. Then Jean left with her jock boyfriend and Scott watched them drive away sadly. That's when Sakura bounded up.

"Hey gu-"

She then proceed to run into Kurt, who tumbled to the ground, accidently kicking Bobby in the back of the leg, causing him to grab onto Lance, which caused them both to fall down. This then caused Hinata to rush over and try to help, but she tripped on Sakura's bag, which caused her to crash into Rogue, who in turn crashed into Kitty, who practically catapulted into Scott, thus creating a giant pile of legs, bags, and flailing arms. Passersby's gave them curious glances before moving on. Eventually Sakura got herself out.

"Oops, sorry!"

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with one hand while the other helped Hinata to her feet. Everyone sent her a light glare before picking up their bags. Kurt leaned over to pick up Sakura's bag, reaching for some papers that had escaped from her folder. He attempted to read them, turning them in circles.

"Vhat does this say? Is it English?"

Scott snatched the papers from Kurt's hand while Sakura reached for her bag. Scott's brow furrowed.

"Procedures for the isolation of genes? Theories for a chemical mind dissolvent?"

Lance broke in, looking over Scott's shoulder.

"Isolation of the MG…what's MG stand for?"

Sakura huffed, grabbing the papers and placing them in her bag.

"MG stands for Mutant Gene. It's an acronym."

This got the group quiet, all watching Sakura as she fiddled with the edge of her tutu nervously. Finally she glanced up, chewing on her lip.

"What?"

They all shook their heads and began to walk to their respective rides. Scott climbed into the driver's seat of his red convertible. Bobby climbed into the passenger seat while Rogue and Kitty climbed into the back. Kurt gaped, turning to Scott.

"Vhy does Kitty get to ride home vith you?"

Before Scott could even open his mouth, Kitty replied.

"Because Sakura made me ride with Lance to school."

Sakura snickered with Hinata quietly. Kitty shot her a glare. Rogue smirked at Kurt.

"There's room back here, you can ride with us."

Kurt cheered, jumping into the back seat. Scott took off, but not before warning the remaining three to be home soon. Sakura and Lance just shrugged but Hinata nodded. When they were gone, Lance turned to the girls.

"How are you two planning on getting home?"

"We're walking."

Lance snorted, giving them a ludicrous look.

"It'll take you almost an hour. I'll call you a cab."

Sakura shook her head.

"Nope, we're good. We can run a mile in 4 minutes, sometimes 2. I don't think it'll take us an hour."

He fixed them with a disbelieving expression.

"You know what, let's make a bet. If I beat you two too the mansion, you have to be my maids for the rest of the week."

Hinata smirked.

"And if we beat you, you have to ask Kitty on a date."

Lance scowled momentarily, but stuck out his hand. Sakura shook it firmly.

"Be sure you take her to a good movie, Alvers."

"And you better be ready to do my laundry, Haruno."

Hinata frowned at being left out, but then silently thanked Jashin that she didn't have to do Lance's laundry. Shiver.

"Come on Hinata, we have a date to make."

The two turned and began to walk toward the mansion. They looked out of the corner of their eyes, watching Lance climb onto his bike and race off. Yep, they thought, we are so gunna beat him.

**AT THE MANSION: **

Lance hopped off his bike, walking through the garage to the door connected to the kitchen. He opened it and walked inside, heading to the living room. He snickered silently to himself, thinking of how he wouldn't have to do his homework for a week. Walking into the living room after dropping his stuff by the stairs, his jaw dropped. Sitting on the couch were Sakura and Hinata, Rogue between them. Sakura was sitting upside down, her eyes trained on the cards she held in her hands. Kurt and Bobby sat on the ground in front of her, each holding their own cards.

"What?"

Kitty walked by him, sitting next to Hinata before flicking to another channel on the TV. Rogue and Hinata turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

Lance proceeded to glare at Sakura and Hinata, the former being completely oblivious. Kitty looked in between him and the objects of his glaring.

"What's going on here Lance?"

Hinata quirked a brow.

"Ya Lance. What's going on?"

At this point Rogue broke in, completely aware of the bet and the situation at hand. She smirked.

"Have something you want to say, Alvers?"

He sighed, a defeated look crossing his face. He turned to Kitty, who looked at his curiously.

"Kitty...do you want to, um, go to the movies sometime?"

At this Sakura busted out laughing. Everyone turned to look at her as she slapped a card onto the pile, smirking.

"See! I can to beat you guys at poker even with the blood rushing to my head! Give me my money."

Sadly, Bobby and Kurt reached into their back pockets and pulled out their wallets, each laying a $20 in her palm. She smiled gleefully and swung her body so she was sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Lance and Kitty. She made a small shooing motion with her hands.

"Please, continue."

Lance blinked, obviously stunned. He shrugged, turning to Kitty. She had lost a little of her blush during Sakura's outburst, now only a light pink dusting across her nose.

"Ya, I'd love to."

Lance nodded, sticking his hands into his pockets, attempting to look cool when a light pink blush suddenly dusted his cheeks. Bobby and Kurt snickered, but shut up when a shoe hit their heads simultaneously. Lance turned and left the room. Sakura and Kitty looked at each other, before Kitty stood and walked after him. It was quiet, the only sound in the room being the TV, which was playing Tom and Jerry. Sakura stood, stretching and walked towards the door.

"Vhere are you going?"

She smiled, pulling out a camera from nowhere.

"I'm going to take pictures of them making out. It'll make excellent blackmail."

With that she disappeared, silence once again falling over the room. Hinata leaned over the poker game that had come to an end, poking a few cards before looking at the boys sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Kurt, you could have won…if you had put down your straight flush."

Kurt and Bobby looked at each other and then at the cards before standing up and running out of the room. Faint yelling could be heard. Hinata turned up the follow of the TV and Rogue laughed.

"Dumb cat."'

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, lame way to end a chapter, I know. As for the scientific who-blah-blah at the beginning, all in due time. **

**Review please!**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or the X-Men. Please be warned, this is a sort of filler chapter and may be a little confusing.

**Friday, with Lance and Kitty:**

Lance and Kitty were in Scott's car. After practically begging Scott to let him borrow the car for his date with Kitty, Lance was given strict guidelines and rules before being given the keys. It was quiet, the only sound the rushing wind and the traffic around them. Lance pulled into the mall, parking near the movie theater entrance. Before either of them could get out, he turned to Kitty.

"Look, if you don't want to be here, you don't have to be."

Kitty shook her head and laughed. Reaching over, she placed her palm against Lance's face.

"I want to be here silly. Now come on, we're going to be late to the movie."

Lance smiled and hopped out of the car, opening Kitty's door and lending her his hand so she could step out. As she was placing her foot on the ground, she tripped. She fell into Lance, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. Her face was buried in his shirt and she could smell his aftershave. Looking up, she felt Lance tighten his arms around her waist.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

They pulled apart and Lance closed the car door, locking it before pocketing the keys. He turned to walk to the theater. He was stopped by Kitty's hand on his bicep. Turning, her hand trailed until it rested on his chest. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips softly before pulling away. They turned and began walking. After a moment's hesitation, Lance slipped his hand into hers. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, smiling slightly. At that moment, all was peaceful.

**SAME NIGHT/WITH EVERYONE ELSE:**

Rogue, Bobby, Hinata, Kurt, and Sakura were sitting in the living. Rogue was flipping through channels blankly, finally settling on a re-run of the latest Degrassi episode. Kurt, eyeing the TV with disdain, turned his gaze to Hinata. She sat on the end of the couch, her knees pulled up to a chest, reading a book. Sakura sat in front of her, her back resting on Hinata's knees. A few minutes past. Sakura had been watching Kurt gaze at her adopted sister for the last 5 minutes and was growing agitated.

"Kurt."

"Vhat?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"If you're going to stare at Hina, could you at least be a little more discreet?"

Kurt huffed, turning his gaze back to the TV. Hinata looked up from her book, cocked a brow and proceeded to give a harsh tug to Sakura's ponytail. Said girl glared at her sister. Hinata, smirking softly, moved her legs to stand. Sakura sat forward, lying down on the couch when her sister got up completely. Hinata walked towards the exit, turning just before disappearing.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Ya?"

"Come help me find my math book please?"

"Sure."

Sakura watched with hooded eyes as Kurt stood and walked to Hinata's side, passing her and heading to her room. Hinata smiled and gave Sakura a finger wave before vanishing around the corner. Sakura sighed.

"And then there were three."

The room remained silent; the only reply she received was a small grunt from Bobby, who was staring at Rogue out of the corner of his eye. Sakura, watching the exchange, stood suddenly.

"Hey Bobby, come with me. I need to talk to you."

Bobby stood and followed her to the kitchen. Rogue looked up, looking at them curiously.

"What about?"

"Oh, just the condom I found in his book bag."

Rogue's eyes widened before she started to laugh and choke at the same time. Bobby's face turned bright pink, putting Sakura's hair to shame, before he stalked into the kitchen. Sakura smirked before following him. He rested against a counter, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?"

"I know you want to kiss her."

He turned pink again.

"So? What's it to you?"

"She's my friend, someone I care about a lot already. Kiss her."

"I can't."

He looked deflated.

"Psh, says you."

"And the professor!"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly before she smiled.

"You asked the professor? Aw, you're so dedicated!"

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I know a way."

"Really?"

"Yep, you just need to insert some of you ice into your mouth and the surrounding area. That way she can't take your energy. However, you can't make out to long. The longer you kiss, the quicker the numbing cold fades until she'll be able to steal your energy."

Bobby looked surprised by the information. Sakura smiled, closing his open jaw before ushering him to the door with gentle pushes.

"Go, now."

Bobby nodded numbly before disappearing through the doors. Sakura, ever the nosy person she is, pushed the doors open slightly so she could watch the couple. Bobby made his way over to Rogue and sat next to her. They appeared to talk for awhile before Rogue turned to look at him completely. That's when he made his move. After they started to kiss, Sakura leapt away from the door, silently cheering at her awesome match making skills. After dancing in a circle for a little while, she turned to look through the doors again, noticing the two had stood and begun to leave the room. Sakura took a peek into Rogue's mind.

_**I know your listening Sakura…thanks.**_

Anytime Rogue. 

Sakura walked into the deserted living room, setting herself on the couch. Grabbing the remote, she turned on Interview with a killer and settled back into the leather couch.

"And then there was one."

**WITH Kurt AND HINATA:**

The two entered through the door. Kurt went over to sit on Hinata's bed as she walked to the joint door and locked it. Not that it would stop Sakura from getting in if she really wanted to, but still. She came to sit next to Kurt, who was staring at a picture of Neji and herself that was on her wall. They were at the beach in their bathing suites. The picture was a little blurry, due to the fact Hinata was laughing when she took it.

"Vho is that?"

Hinata almost laughed at the sour expression on Kurt's face. His glare was directed towards Neji and he seemed as though he were trying to melt the picture with his mind. Hinata smiled, feigning innocence to his obvious disdain and turned back to Kurt after looking at the picture for a moment.

"Oh, him. That's my cousin Neji-niisan. He's like a brother to me. My father adopted him after his dad, my dad's brother, died protecting me in a robbery when Neji and I were younger."

"Oh. Vhat about them?"

Hinata stood, walking to the picture of her and Sakura with their closest friends and family. Grabbing it off the wall, she sat next to Kurt again.

"That is Hiashi, my dad, Kurenai, my mother figure, and Kakashi. He was Sakura's guardian until my dad adopted her."

She first pointed to a tall, brown haired man with eyes like her own. Then it was a woman, no older than 25, who had black, wavy hair and stunning red eyes. Lasting was a silver-haired man with a black eye, the other hidden by a mask that covered his left eye and the lower part of his face. She continued, a smile smiled on her face, remembering all the ones she loved and all the memories she had with them.

"That, of course, if Neji-niisan. Then there's Shikumaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke."

She pointed to a boy with long brown hair and eyes like her own. Then a spiky brown-haired, brown eyed boy next to another brown haired, brown eyed boy with red triangles on his cheeks. Last was a blond with blue eyes and what looked like three whiskers on each cheek being hit upside the head by a black duck-haired boy with black eyes. Hinata and Kurt chuckled at the last two.

"Next to Sasuke is Sakura, then myself. Next to us is my younger sister Hanabi and there in the middle of all the chaos is Kakashi's dog Pakkun. Cutest little dog ever. "

Sakura's arm was around Hinata's shoulders and her other was wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders as well, while his free arm was wrapped around her waist. Her head rested on top of Naruto's, seeing as he was kneeling in between Sasuke and herself. Hinata's arm was wrapped around a mini-her's shoulders. The only difference was that this younger version had sharp features and short hair, chopped off in a pixie cut. Sitting in the middle of this picture was a small brown mutt, wearing a bandana on its head.

"Vov. You have some interesting friends."

Hinata giggled before placing the photo on her bedside table. She looked at Kurt sheepishly.

"Guess you figured out I didn't really want help finding my math book, huh?"

"It vas on your desk."

She laughed slightly before sweat dropping anime style. Looking up at Kurt through her eyelashes, she smiled lightly. All the sudden, Kurt leaned down, pressing his lips to hers roughly. Hinata, thoroughly stunned, didn't respond. He pulled away, looking disappointed.

"Sorr-"

Before he could finish his apology, Hinata leaned up and kissed him. They fell to the bed, lying on their sides facing each other. Kurt's fingers buried in Hinata's hair and his other hand trailed up and down her arm. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. They pulled apart, breathing heavily and looking at each other through half-lidded eyes.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Vill you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**WITH SAKURA:**

She smiled, closing the linking door between hers and Hinata's room. After finding Rogue and Bobby talking and kissing in Bobby's room, she had headed to check on her innocent sister. Sakura snorted, innocent my ass, she thought. Wandering through the halls of the mansion, she found herself bored. A stroke of genius came her way and she quickly walked down to the entrance to the X-Men headquarters. She entered the code and walked into the laboratory, which was abandoned due to everyone else being previously engaged in something or…another.

Pulling out her notes from the bag she had brought along from her room, she set about getting the proper materials for the process of isolating a cell gene…in this case the mutant gene. After grabbing a needle and a strip of stretchy band, she tied the band around her bicep, flexing her arm a few times by making a fist. Keeping her hand in a fist, she felt for a good vein before swabbing the area and inserting the needle. Hissing slightly, she proceeded to draw three vials of blood from her arm. After removing the needle, she placed a bit of cotton on the point of entrance and wrapped it.

Taking out some scotch tape and a marker, she labeled the blood as 'MG positive', making sure to number them 1, 2, 3. She took out three more vials, labeling them according to the three different tests she was going to run. Taking vial one of blood, she placed a bit of it in a circular slide, making sure to cap the vial before placing the slide under the microscope and grabbing a new notebook and pen. She looked into the eye piece, looked away, and started to jot detailed notes down. Looking back into the microscope, she continued to write. She grabbed for the coffee she had brought and took a long swing.

Who knew how long she would be down here after all.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**As I said, filler chapter. Okay, just to let you know, I did my best writing about the scientific gene stuff and all, but I don't know if it's 100% correct. Oh, and when Kurt says vov it means wow. Sorry if that was confusing. **

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men!

**WITH ROGUE AND Kurt:**

Rogue and Kurt stood on the latter's windowsill, glaring at each other heatedly. Rogue stood with her arms crossed while Kurt crouched on the railing, his eyes narrowed and his tail swishing rapidly. Rogue huffed and turned away, looking out into the sunrise. Kurt popped in front of her. Glaring, he started up the argument again.

"I don't vant you dating him!"

"So? Since when do I care what you think?"

At this, Kurt twitched before hoping of the rail. He stood in front of Rogue, an apologetic look on his face.

"I just don't vant you to get hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bobby dates girls and dumps them."

"Duh, usually that's what happens."

"No, I mean he gets bored easily. He's never happy vith the girl he has."

"Hmph."

Rogue turned on her heel, walking through Kurt's sliding door and heading out of the room. Kurt followed, his eyes narrowing again.

"You're just going to keep dating him, aren't you?"

"Ya, I am. So what? I like him, now lay off!"

"No, I won't! I don't like you dating him!"

"And I don't like you dating Hinata! I'm not complaining about it."

She turned from him, retching open his door and heading to Sakura's room, where her backpack was. Kurt followed and the banter continued. When they reached Sakura's room, the door was open and Sakura was standing in front of the mirror, putting on foundation under her eyes. She looked over, halfway into a 'hi guys' when she realized the two were arguing. She blinked once before shrugging and grabbing her bag. Following the two out of her room and down the hall, she passed them to get to the door, holding it open for Rogue as she stormed out. Sakura turned back to Kurt.

"Don't worry, okay? She'll cool off in awhile."

"Ya, vell I'm not talking to her until she dumps Bobby."

Sakura rolled her eyes and closed the door after herself. She caught up with Rogue and walked with her to school, only nodding and listening as she ranted and steamed about Kurt. At one point, everyone passed them in their respective rides. Sakura vaguely noted that Hinata was sitting between Kurt and Bobby, glancing worriedly between the two glaring boys, while Kitty rode on Lance's bike with him. Eventually Sakura and Rogue made their way to school.

"I'm just so angry with him, ya know?"

"Hm, I'm sure you are. He's looking this way."

Rogue glanced up from her phone to see Kurt glaring at her rather rudely. Rogue turned, her face set in a grimace. She turned to Sakura, a desperate look on her face. Sakura gulped, trying to decide what this meant for her.

"Sakura, if I go in, he'll harass me all day. Can't we skip, just this once?"

"Fine."

Rogue smiled and grabbed her hand, dragging the fuchsia-haired teen down the alleyway they had just come from. Suddenly, it all went dark for Rogue. She could vaguely hear Sakura scream her name before she slipped into unconsciousness.

**WITH Kurt:**

Kurt was worried. To say the least. He couldn't find Rogue or Sakura, and though he was mad at the former, he still cared and wanted to make sure they were both okay. He'd already checked with Kitty, Lance, Bobby, and Hinata. The latter had joined him in searching, though the others went on with their business. Kurt came to a stop at the garage. Scott and Logan stood talking while Scott checked his engine.

"Hey, Scott, Logan!"

"What is it elf-boy?"

Kurt seemed to be oblivious to the nickname, while he would usually glare and snap at Logan. Hinata ran up, grabbing his hand. Her eyes betrayed her worry.

"Jean and Storm say they haven't seen them since they left for school this morning."

"Who?"

The two teens turned to find the elder teen and the Wolverine staring at them expectedly. Hinata sighed, resting her head on Kurt's shoulder tiredly. Kurt's arm wound around her waist.

"Rogue and Sakura. They've gone missing!"

"When?"

"I haven't seen them since this morning, vhen Rogue and Sakura where walking away from the school."

"I'll go look for them."

Logan got on his bike, slipping on his helmet and roaring the engine before disappearing down the driveway. Kurt gave Scott a look, glancing at Hinata from the corner of his eye. Scott nodded and headed off. Kurt turned, tucking Hinata into his body as her body shook lightly. Tears were creating a small wet patch on his shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

**WITH LOGAN:**

Logan climbed off his bike, taking off his helmet and placing it on his seat. Wandering around the school borders, he caught a whiff of Rogue's scent. Turning on his heel, he headed towards an alley. When he reached it, he leaned down to grab the bag on the floor. He recognized it as Rogue's and sniffed it, a heavy growl escaping through his lips. He grabbed Sakura's bag, slinging both onto his bike and making sure they were secure before climbing on. His mind flew, trying to reach Charles.

_Logan? What's wrong?_

_We have a problem professor. _

**WITH ROGUE:**

Rogue's eyes opened slowly, blinking before opening them fully to the bright light. In front of her stood a man, about 6'2, with dark brown hair and stunning red eyes. Rogue shifted, but found she was tied up.

"Stop moving Rogue."

Craning her head to try and look over her shoulder, Rogue spotted pink hair. Sitting back to back with her was Sakura. Rogue turned to the man, glaring at him. He chuckled and crossed his arms comfortably.

"Who are you?"

"Gambit, at your service."

Rogue snorted. She distinctly heard Sakura giggle. Rogue turned back to Gambit.

"What do you want with us?"

"Your help."

"What makes you think we'll help you?"

He shrugged, playing with a deck of cards. Suddenly, an orange lightning looking light surrounded the cards and suspended them in mid air.

"Well, besides the fact I could blow this whole train up, I figured you would like to do a nice deed."

"Hm. Untie us."

"Only if you promise to behave."

"Fine."

Gambit approached them, leaning down to untie Rogue first. A bit of kinetic energy gathered in his finger and he shocked the ropes tying Rogue's feet and hands. The rope fell, a little charred. When he leaned toward Sakura, Rogue tackled him at his waist. Grabbing his staff, she pushed him to the edge of the boxcar door. He gripped the staff with his hands, leaning completely out the opening. Rogue leaned against the staff comfortably, smiling down at Gambit, who only offered a sarcastic grin.

"I don't take orders from anybody, so fuck off. And let Sakura go."

"Now, I can't do that can I? I need you both to help me out."

"You're rather straightforward, are you not?"

At this point a cough was heard. Rogue turned her head to gaze at Sakura, who looked like she was going to burn them with her eyes. Rogue, still not used to her glares of doom, blinked nervously. Gambit chuckled.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Um, Rogue dearest, could you threaten him later and untie me now?"

"Oh. Ya, sure!"

Rogue pulled away from Gambit, taking the staff with her and pulling him back into the boxcar. He gained his footing and walked towards Sakura. Kneeling next to her, he shot her ropes and helped her stand. She shot him a smile, causing Rogue to look at her with ludicrous expression. Gambit took a seat on a crate and Sakura sat against the side, resting her head on his knee. Rogue blinked and stalked towards them, obviously angry and confused.

"Do you two know each other?"

"You were out longer than I was and Gambit and I started talking."

Rogue just sighed and moved to sit next to Sakura, sparing Gambit only a single glance. Minutes passed by in silence as Rogue fiddled with her jeans. Finally she glanced up, taking in the view of Sakura sleeping, her back pressed against Gambit's legs, her head in his lap. He fiddled with the tips of her hair absent mindedly, staring off into space.

"Hey, Gambit. Where we goin' anyway?"

"Louisiana. I hear that's your town, am I right?"

"Ya, it is. I grew up there after all."

"Hm."

A new silence stretched out between them. It continued as Rogue watched Sakura and Gambit. He shifted his knees at one point and he made sure to gently hold her head before placing it back on his lap. Rogue blinked, almost wishing that she could let out a small 'aw'. Instead she coughed gently. Gambit's gaze turned to her.

"So…you and Sakura, huh?"

**LATER THAT DAY/WITH GAMBIT AND GIRLS:**

"Rogue, come on!"

Sakura was fully rested thanks to Gambit's comfy lap, which she was transferred to when Gambit began to sit on the floor, his back pressed to the crate. Rogue, after laughing at Gambit's expense, had fallen asleep herself and was also fully rested. Sakura ran ahead, her pink hair pulled into a braid and partially hidden by a wreath she got from a vendor. It was purple with long, trailing ribbons with flowers along the halo part. Rogue lagged behind; slightly stunned she was back in her old home.

"Ya, ya, I'm coming."

She ran up to Sakura and Gambit, who were stealing glances at each other that Rogue hadn't yet noticed. They stopped in a tavern, ordering some drinks and sitting at a table. Sakura and Gambit sat next to each other, legs brushing underneath the table, away from Rogue's prying eyes.

"So, what are we doing here again?"

"Helping me out with something."

"Rather vague, no?"

Sakura laughed and took a sip of her drink, eyes drifting towards the door.

"We have company you guys."

Gambit glanced at the four guys walking into the tavern and stiffened. Rogue stood, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her up. Gambit followed the two of them, heading for the back door. It opened to reveal two more men.

"Remy, how nice to see ya."

"To bad to say it isn't likewise."

The man grinned and went to grab Gambit, apparently also known as Remy. He dodged, kicking the guy in the back. Rogue grabbed his staff, spinning it in a wide arch. Sakura and Gambit ducked as she knocked out two more guys. Sakura reached for the staff and ran out the door, two of the remaining three guys following her. Rogue punched the remaining guy in the face before she and Gambit ran out the door.

"Sakura!"

They spotted said girl in the middle of the street, surrounded by four guys. She planted the staff in the center of the circle and grabbed the top part. Launching herself up, she spun in a circle to kick the guys in the face, using the pole to gravitate herself. When they were all on the ground, she stepped over them and walked over to her waiting companions, handing Gambit the staff.

"Thanks."

She smiled while Gambit chuckled. Rogue reached out suddenly, her glove off, and shot her hand over Sakura's shoulder. Said girl turned carefully to avoid being touched by Rogue's skin and looked at the man now crumpled on the ground.

"Hm, nice going Rogue."

"Thanks."

She then turned to Gambit, who looked semi-sheepish.

"You want us to help you find your father?"

Gambit nodded. Sakura watched on as Gambit stared at Rogue while she glared at him. Finally the latter sighed.

"Fine, we'll help. Since I figure Sakura already knew, I can speak for both of us."

Sakura chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head with a hand when Rogue shot her a glare. Gambit laughed before tensing. Grabbing for the beads around Rogue's neck, he pulled them off and sent them flying. Sakura noticed the men heading towards them and turned to Rogue. The beads went off loudly, letting smoke fill the area. Gambit grabbed the girls' hands and pulled them away.

"Come on, we gotta go."

**END OF CHAPTER: **

**Okay. Hope you all like it. Anyone confused by Gambit and Sakura's relationship? Cuz if you are, just let me know in a review or message me and I will be glad to explain it. **

**Review Please!**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men.

**WITH GAMBIT AND GIRLS:**

"Come on, in this boat ya'll."

"I need to get you to kick that habit."

"What habit?"

"Saying 'ya'll'."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she climbed in the boat after Sakura, kicking on a tree trunk to get into deeper water. Gambit sat in the back, controlling the steering and motor. They started off, Rogue guiding Gambit around underwater traps and to the house. They came out from under a canopy of branches and the house came into view. Two men were standing on a balcony and Sakura had just enough time to push Rogue and Gambit into the water before the boat exploded. The three swam underwater, reaching the dock and climbing onto it quickly.

They ran inside the building, walking through some hallways. When they passed a kitchen, Gambit grabbed an empty coke can. He grinned devilishly at the girls and walked to a corner, charging the can and rolling it into the hall. It came to a stop in front of two guys guarding a door before it exploded, knocking them out. Rogue ducked behind another wall to keep watch while Sakura and Gambit walked into the room. A man sat tied to a chair and he looked up and grinned when he saw Gambit.

"'Ey, Gambit, great to see ya!"

"Sure it is."

He fried the ropes tying his father to the chair and they stood. Sakura walked in front of them, pausing and holding up her hand. Her voice entered both their minds.

Quite. Rogue says someone is passing by.

Jean-Luc stared at his son, opening his mouth but closing it when Gambit shook his head. They waited in silence for a moment before Sakura nodded and beckoned them forward. They walked forward and exited the room, only to see Rogue knocked out and the two leaders of the house pointing guns at them. They started firing bullets and Sakura moved in front of them. Narrowing her eyes, a thin, clear sheet appeared in front of them, the bullets connecting and falling to the ground uselessly. Sakura stumbled back when the bullets stopped and the sheet dropped.

"Remy, she can stop bullets!"

"No Luc, we're not usin' her."

The two men started open fire again and Sakura brought up a shield, pushing her way forward. Raising a hand, she concentrated on the guns and found them flying out of the men's hands and hovering in the air before her. Her eyes narrowed and she let her mind fly into theirs.

Walk. Keep walking. Turn yourself into the police and deal with the consequences of your actions. 

The two men turned on their heels and left the room, leaving Jena-Luc and Gambit staring after them in confusion. Sakura leaned down and the guns dropped to the floor. She picked up Rogue and placed her on her shoulders, turning to the guys.

"We gotta go. Now."

She turned and started to run down the hall, Gambit following after her. They made it to the front door before guns surrounded them. Gambit flipped, striking one guy in the chest and another in the knee. The door crashed open and Sakura looked up to see Logan charge in with Kurt. Kurt took Rogue and disappeared with a sound pop, leaving Sakura to grab Gambit and Jean-Luc and hightail it out of the house. Logan followed shortly after, diving into Scott's boat. Said teen proceeded to blow the top level of the house with the beams of light from his eyes.

"Kurt, go with Logan. I'll take Rogue."

Kurt nodded and headed to Scott's boat, jumping in just in time for them to take off. Sakura started the motor of the boat she was in and raced off. Two boats raced after them. Sakura managed to lose one of them getting through the first part of the bog, it having crashed into a tree. The other continued to follow them, eventually flipping them over. At this point Rogue woke up.

"Shit!"

"Rogue!"

Kurt teleported, grabbing Rogue and taking her to land before an alligator could eat her. Jean-Luc climbed out of the water, leaving Sakura and Gambit. The boat headed toward them, guns on board drawn and firing. Sakura raised her hand and the guns floated out of the men's hands and into the water with a loud splash. Still, the boat headed toward them. Gambit reached out a hand, running it along the side of the boat when it passed, letting the kinetic energy immediately blow it up. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her through the water. He was just pulling her out of the water when Logan pinned him to a tree, claws fully extended.

"Logan, knock it off!"

He turned and looked at Rogue, who stood by Sakura, her hands on her hips. Logan growled and pulled away from Gambit. He looked pointedly at the two girls.

"You two owe us an explanation."

He stalked away, leaving Rogue and Sakura behind with Gambit. Jean-Luc was nowhere to be seen. Sakura turned and walked over to Kurt, conversing with him and Scott quietly. Rogue walked over to Gambit, leaning against a tree to stare at him.

"I still don't like that you kidnapped me."

"I didn't expect ya to."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Punching him in the arm, she turned to walk away. After a moment she paused and looked over her shoulder. She smiled and turned again, catching Kurt's ear when she walked past him. Sakura blinked and shooed Scott away before turning to talk to Gambit. They were silent for awhile before Sakura threw her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest. His arms wound around her and he rested his head on top of hers.

"This won't be easy, mon amour."

"Hm, I figured as much."

They stayed like this for a few more moments before Gambit pulled away. Kissing Sakura's forehead gently, he pulled away.

"Remy!"

Gambit turned with a small smile on his face. He reached for her hand, opening it gently before placing something in it. He then proceeded to flip her hand over and kiss the knuckles gently before backing away slowly, letting her hand fall from his. When he had completely disappeared, Sakura turned and walked to the awaiting jet. Glancing down at the card now in her hand, she ran her finger over it as she climbed in the jet. As it rose in the air, she sent out one last thought to her new beloved.

Goodbye my love. We will see each other again soon. 

**END OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update. I had a road block. Anyway~hope you liked it. I thought it kinda sucked. Anyway, the story is coming to a close soon. I will most likely do a flashback about Sakura and Remy's (Gambit's) developed relationship before Rogue awoke. Later, unfortunately. Haha, sorry if I promised the relationship to be explained in this chapter. I got to go! My stupid family is being perverted *eye roll***

**Review? **

**Eris-R-Renee**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Naruto.

**A WEEK LATER/WITH SAKURA: **

Humming a soft tune, I picked up two vials and inspected them at eye level. A sudden pop echoed in my left ear and I turned to the side. Kurt stood, tense and looking at the door expectantly. Before I had a chance to ask, the door burst open and Bobby came in. With an angry growl, said boy launched himself at Kurt, only to miss and land on the floor when Kurt transported.

"Hey guys! Watch it!"

The boys paid no heed to my words and continued going at each other. Bobby threw an ice crystal and I suspended it with my telekinesis just before it knocked over a vial stand. I rolled my eyes as the two slid past me and I turned back to my table. Placing a slid with my blood sample on it underneath the microscope, I prepared to add a drop from the vial in my right hand. Just then, Bobby leaped at Kurt once again. Kurt vanished and Bobby crashed into me. The two previously uncontaminated vials smashed into one another and mixed on the table. I turned to the boys, who were now standing side by side, trying to edge toward the door.

"Get. Out. Now!"

The boys gulped and turned, running out of the room quickly. I heard them yelling down the halls and I sighed, shutting the door and locking it while I began to clean the table. When I reached the microscope, I saw that the two contents of the vials had spilled and mixed on the edge of the slid. Shaking my head, I reached to grab it and noticed some discoloration making its way through the blood sample. Leaning closer, I tucked my hair behind my ear and put my eye to the eyepiece.

"Holy shit!"

I grabbed the slid, placed a lid on it, and walked from the room. Keeping a steady pace, I glanced down at the slid resting in my palm and grinned.

Professor.

_Yes? _

Are you busy?

_No. _

Good.

_Saku-_

I cut off the communication and broke into a run. I couldn't help but grin at the thought of everyone's face when I told them what I'd found.

**NORMAL POV/AWHILE LATER/X-MEN HEADQUARTERS:**

Everyone was sitting in the meeting room. All were present, save Sakura and the Professor. Hinata sat with Kurt, whispering to him quietly. Rogue sat next to her, reassuring Bobby that Sakura wouldn't take off his head for disrupting her. Kitty and Lance stood against a wall, Lance's arm around her shoulders. Logan, Storm, Scott, and Jean stood conversing about the sudden meeting. Just then the door opened and Sakura strode in, her white medical lab coat swishing slightly. The professor came in afterwards, rolling past Sakura and coming to a stop in front of her.

"Everyone, Sakura has an announcement. Sakura?"

Said girl seemingly bounced up next to the professor.

"Be prepared."

Closing her eyes, her mind connected with everyone else's. An image flashed across their minds.

"The page from your notebook?"

"Yes Scott, it is. This is the equation for the human DNA strand. If you look directly beneath that, you'll see the equation for the mutant DNA strand."

Sakura flipped the 'page' in their minds and another image surfaced. Two slids, one with red blood, clear and seemingly clean. The other was slightly darker, with a less shiny look.

"The first is a human blood sample. The second, a mutant blood sample. Now watch."

Everyone's eyes were closed. Sakura opened her's and projected the immediate things she saw into everyone's minds. Looking down, she grabbed another blood sample of her own and poured a little liquid from a vial she produced from her pocket. It seemed to do nothing, until the blood started to lighten, quicker and quicker until it looked just like the human blood sample. Sakura pulled from everyone's minds.

"This is a cure for the mutant gene in our DNA."

Shouts and arguments broke out while Sakura stood calmly. Hinata stood and walked to her adopted sister. She rested her hand on Sakura's arm gently.

"Are you sure Saku?"

"Positive. Watch."

At this time the professor had gotten everyone quiet. They all looked at Sakura, all obviously skeptical. She broke out a needle and opened it, pouring the remaining liquid from the vial into it. She then tugged up her shirt and placed the needle at her hip bone. Sliding it in with practiced ease, she pushed the liquid into her body. Pulling out the needle and placing it back into her pocket, she pulled her shirt down.

"Give it a minute. It takes a bit to kick in."

After a moment Sakura turned to a nearby table. She placed a pen on it and stepped back, narrowing her eyes and trying to lift it. When that didn't work, she stepped forward and moved her arm out. The pen levitated for a moment, about 3 centimeters above the table, before it and Sakura fell. Hinata rushed to her side, helping her back onto her feet and into a chair.

"As you can see, my mutant gene is subdued. I can't even levitate a pen."

Sakura smiled and thanked Logan when he handed her a glass of water. Scott looked at her curiously.

"You said the gene is subdued, not destroyed."

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, I did. The gene proves to be quite strong and…quite attached to the DNA. It's only a temporary cure. The first few times I tried it out, it only lasted a few minutes. The last time, however, it lasted thirty. It would have lasted longer had I not injected myself with the vial containing the liquid to destroy the cure."

"Why would you make one that destroyed the cure?"

"It has to work both ways. Some people, who would like to keep their powers, may be injected without them knowing. This way, everyone has a choice and can change it."

Rogue turned from the group, heading out the door. Sakura watched her with careful eyes, nodding to Bobby when he went to follow his love. Once the two had left the room, Sakura stood, wobbling slightly before gaining as steady stance.

"It isn't fully ready to be used and as such, you need to keep quiet about it. No talking about this unless you are on the Institute's grounds. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and Sakura turned, Hinata and Kurt latching themselves to her arms when she nearly tripped over her own two feet. She mumbled something to them and the three left the room. Logan turned to Xavier.

"So, Charles, is this for real?"

"It is. Sakura seems to have a very realistic understanding about how quickly the cure will be available."

Jean quirked and eyebrow.

"And when will that be Professor?"

"A week, give or take."

"It's quite incredible she has figured this out at such a young age."

"Indeed."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sorry if this doesn't seem long. I don't really know where I'm going now, so if the next chapter seems a little scrambled that's why. Hope it doesn't suck to bad. **

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men….boohoo for me.

**WITH SAKURA/NEXT DAY/ THE INSTITUATE/SAKURA POV: **

I sat in my seat silently, staring at the card on my table. It was a queen of hearts. Raising a finger, I trailed it over the card lightly. Sighing, I picked it up and placed it in my desk drawer, locking the drawer and placing the key around my neck on a necklace. Standing, I began to silently wander around the mansion. Everyone had been questioning me lately on when the cure would be full-fledged and able to be given out to other mutants. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and wandering into the X-Men headquarters. Noticing no-one was around; I continued to wander, letting my mind stray.

Remy. He'd been on my mind constantly. I couldn't help but wonder where he was, if he was thinking of me. I hoped so. I thought of him and missed him so. I had boyfriends before, once I even deemed one my love, but I had never had the instant connection I had with Remy. I thought back to the day we meet.

**SAKURA POV FLASHBACK:**

I woke up to see sun. My eyes automatically shut and I groaned, trying to reach for my head to rub it sympathetically. I was stopped by the tightening of…ropes? Looking down, I noticed my feet were tied and my hands were tied behind my back. Next to me sat Rogue, who looked to be in the same position I was in. I tugged on the ropes, trying to break free. A chuckle sounded in my ears and I turned to the sound.

"Who are you?"

In front of me was a very tall man, with dark brown hair and beautiful red eyes. For a moment I thought of Sasuke, my old boyfriend, whose eyes would flash red when he was angry. But these eyes were much more stunning and so much deeper. He sat on a nearby crate, leaning against a staff nearly as tall as he was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura."

"And I'm Gambit."

Gambit. I reached into his mind and discovered that it was a lie, just as I thought.

"Hm. Mind untying me Remy?"

He flinched before standing from the crate. I watched him carefully, though I wore a smug grin. He approached me, leaning down and pushing his face close to mine. My eyes connected with his and I found I couldn't pull myself away. His hand reached up to grasp a piece of my hair in his fingers. Grinning, he began to twirl it gently.

"So, you're a telepath? Tell me, what am I thinking?"

Cocking a brow at his inquiry, I only attempted a shrug and focused on his thoughts.

_You're beautiful and a spitfire. I like that. _

I pulled out, rolling my eyes.

"Original, asshole. Untie me!"

"Sorry, can't do that until your friend wakes up."

"Fine."

He grinned and stood, letting my hair fall from his fingers. As he turned, I shrugged out of the ties that I had worked the knot out of and quickly untied my feet. I stood, launching myself at him. He turned, throwing up his staff. I grabbed it, pushing him backwards until he hung out of the box car. I mentally smacked myself for just noticing we were on a train. I grinned at him, leaning on the staff.

"So, you untie Rogue and then let us both go, okay?"

"I really can't do that. See, you have to help me get my father back."

This made me pause. I had never known my father. Hiashi was the closest I had come and I knew I would do whatever it took to save him. Remy must be doing the same. I sighed out loud, knowing Rogue would be pissed I signed us up for this.

"Fine. We'll help."

I let go of the staff and backed up so he could get in. He was almost in when his foot slipped. I reacted immediately, grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling. His staff fell to the ground. We teetered and finally fell, with him landing on top of me. Before he could squish me, he placed his forearms on the ground on either side of my head. One leg was between mine, the other was next to my left leg.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

We stayed still, neither moving an inch.

"Can…can you get off me?"

"Oh! Right…"

I stayed still, watching him as he tried to stand. Apparently, the staff had fallen next to us. He went to reposition his hand and it landed on his staff, causing it to roll and him to lose his balance. The next thing I knew, his lips where pressed to mine. I couldn't help but kiss back as my eyes closed and my hand found its way to his hip. His hand rested on the nap of my neck. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. He pulled away, not moving his hand.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"It's alright…"

The next instant our lips were connected again in a heated kiss.

**END FLASHBACK:**

I sighed, missing him even more. I wished I could see him now. The thought led me wandering into Cerebro aimlessly. Glancing behind me, I noticed no one had followed and walked to the helmet. Picking it up carefully, I held it gently, running my fingers over the cool metal while wondering what that amount of power felt like. Without thinking, I lifted it and placed it on my head, the possible consequences passing through my thoughts a moment too late. It doesn't matter now though. I started to laugh in joy, feeling the joy and happiness of millions of people, mutant and non-mutant alike. My mind's eye stops on a young boy, presenting his parents with an A+ on a math test. His father picks him up and spins him around and in the next moment, they are heading off for ice cream.

I move on, stunned silent when a sudden pain draws me to a girl in Canada. I enter her mind, looking through her eyes but hiding my presence. Her father, dearly beloved but overwhelmed by the pain of his wife's passing, stood above her. His eyes were hard and his foot connected with the girl's side again. The pain was great, but not as great as the pain of her father doing this to her. Overcome by anger and sadness, I transferred to the father's mind. All he saw his wife, refusing treatment for her cancer so she would _be_ with her child as she passed. With a small poke, he realized it was his daughter. I transferred back into the daughter's mind and watched through her eyes as her father's eyes widened and looked sorry. He kneeled down and caught his daughter in a hug and I left. The moment was so pure, I felt as though I were invading it. A cough broke through my revere, so I retracted my mind from Cerebro's hold. I turned, finding Charles staring at me, a curious look on his face.

"Charles! I'm sorry."

"No, it's quite fine. I thought you said you weren't capable of such telepathic powers?"

"Um, I didn't think I was. I don't use my powers often."

"Hm, is that so?"

Charles continued on, but I couldn't hear. My mind was pulled by Cerebro, lead to a mind far from the school. I could tell it was Rogue's mind, though who I saw was not what I expected. It was Magneto, his helmet on and in his grip was Rogue. My mind was overcome by worry but I stayed silent, watching the scene play out. He handed Rogue to a mutant passing by and though I was tempted to follow them, I found I couldn't. Instead I followed Magneto, who took off his helmet in his private quarters. I seized the opportunity and dove into his mind.

**NORMAL POV:**

Sakura tore off the helmet and turned to Charles. Her eyes were wide with worry.

"Charles, tell me that you can sense Rogue on the Institute's grounds."

Charles closed his eyes for a few moments before they opened again. This time they were confused.

"No, I can't. What's wrong?"

"Fuck. Magneto's got Rogue and he has the anti-cure!"

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Dun dun dun. Okay, so I decided to do a flashback. I hope you all liked it and got that they kissed, fell in love, talked, and then Remy tied her back up as to not make Rogue suspicious. (Which they failed at, obviously) So, anyway, next chapter soon. **

**Review please? **

**Eris-R-Renee**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men.

**IN THE X-MEN JET:**

Sakura pulled at the leather collar around her neck, groaning when it pressed against her skin again. Logan looked over at her and grinned.

"Had the same problem, squirt. You'll get used to it."

She sighed, moving her hair over her shoulder. She reached into her boot and pulled out a kunai. Kurt looked at her in wonder.

"Vhat's that?"

"It's a kunai. It's a training weapon we use in Japan. Hinata has one as well, you can play with hers."

Kurt turned to his girlfriend to ask for it, only to find her holding it out for him to use. Sakura twirled her kunai lazily before gripping it tightly. Reaching for the top of the suit, she slid the zipper down to reveal her chest and white bindings. The next second she was cutting through the leather, throwing it aside when she was done. She looked up to see Hinata giggling and everyone else staring at her.

"What?"

They shook their heads and turned away. Sakura shrugged and placed the kunai back in her boot, satisfied now that the high collar was a v-neck. Suddenly she let out a low gasp, alerting Logan, who sat beside her. He looked over to see her grasping her head tightly, her eyes squeezed shut. He placed his hand on her shoulder, eyeing her worriedly.

"Squirt?"

Sakura didn't reply. Logan sighed, remaining silent.

**SAKURA POV:**

I let my mind float to the mind trying to contact me. It felt like I was still in Cerebro, like I could still see and gain access into any mind in the world. I passed by mutants and humans alike, stopping when I came to the mutant trying to contact me. It was Remy.

Remy?

_Sakura! Where are you?_

In the jet. Why? What's wrong?

_Magneto says he has the cure for the mutant gene._

I already know that, but how would you?

_Face it Mon amour. I'm still a bad guy. _

I suppose. Where are you now?

_In Magneto's camp. I saw Rogue. _

I know. We're headed there now, but I can't get a fix on the location. 

_I'll show you._

**NORMAL POV:**

Sakura's eyes snapped open.

"Scott."

"Hm?"

"Let me fly."

Scott looked at her, noticing her eyes were red. Hinata grinned and moved to sit next to Sakura in the co-pilot seat. Scott sighed and stood, Storm following him. They took Sakura and Hinata's seats. Sakura sat, grabbing the controls. Without warning, she veered left sharply.

"Sakura! Careful with the jet-"

"Sorry Scott."

Logan stood and walked up to the girls, leaning over to talk to Hinata.

"What's with her eyes?"

"Hey, I can hear you ya know. And for your information, I'm seeing through someone else's eyes at the moment, someone who knows the way to the camp without getting caught."

"Who's?"

"All in good time Storm, all in good time."

Logan walked back to his seat, sitting next to Storm. Kurt and Bobby were talking with Scott quietly. Jean, the professor, Lance, and Kitty had stayed behind. Sakura started to descend and flipped off the lights.

"Hold on everyone. Storm, can I get some clouds? And Hinata, extend the shadows from the tree line, alright? We need to rush to them when we land."

Storm's eyes faded to white and clouds covered the sun. Hinata was focused on the tree line, nodding when Sakura's voice inside her head told her to go hold the position at the ramp. Sakura opened the ramp and Hinata leaned out, eyes still focused on the tree line. Kurt went to hold her waist as she leaned out, steadying them when they landed. They climbed out, Logan, Bobby, and Storm followed them quickly. They all ran to the tree line, staring at the jet expectedly. Inside, Sakura was talking to Scott.

"Scott, I need you to stay. I'll let you know if we need you."

"No, I'm coming with you."

Sakura sighed, knowing there was no arguing with the stubborn teen.

"Fine."

The two exited the jet and ran to the tree line, Hinata's shadows jumping out to cover them. The group stood silently for a moment before a rustling bush caught their attention. When Gambit stepped out Sakura relaxed.

"Gambit!"

She gave him a light hug, shrugging off the weird looks. Even Hinata gave her a questioning glance.

"Follow me. I'll get you into the camp."

The group nodded and headed off after Gambit. The whole time, Logan and Scott watched the entwined hands of Gambit and Sakura with confusion and suspicion.

**WITH ROGUE/HER POV:**

I sighed again, leaning my head back against the wall. They had stuck me in an empty room, all white walls with nothing in it. For the first day I had been left alone. Then Magneto had come in and demanded to know what the vial found on me was. Vial found on me, psh. Idiots stole the vile from Sakura's lab and I happened to walk in on it so wala, they stole me too. I heard a loud shout and the sounds of running. Smirking to myself, I stepped into the center of the room. A loud pop sounded the room and Kurt appeared with a smile on his face.

"Rogue!"

"Hey Kurt."

He gave me a hug, one I returned gladly.

"Hey, I want to say thanks and everything, but I can't until you get us out of here."

"Right."

I saw rather than felt the room fade away. We appeared outside the building, next to Bobby and Scott. Bobby turned to me and wrapped me in a hug, leaning in to kiss me roughly. I kissed him back, pulling away when I heard Scott yell something about 'move.' It was then I felt the explosion.

**NORMAL POV:**

A fireball flew towards Bobby and Rogue, hitting the ground next to them and sending them stumbling. Sakura looked over from her dual fight with Remy, hitting another clone with her elbow before running towards her friends. Grabbing Logan and Scott on the way, she pulled them to a stop next to a stop next to Rogue and Bobby's immobile forms. She leaned over Bobby first.

"He's fine, he just unconscious. Scott, take him to the jet."

Scott nodded, picking him up and running through the smoke, disappearing from view. Sakura leaned over Rogue, noticing the broken leg. She turned to Logan.

"Hold her still; I need to reseat the bone."

Logan nodded, holding onto Rogue's leg still. He nodded to Gambit when he ran over, sending a few exploding cards at an approaching mutant. Rogue let loose a loud scream when Sakura pulled her bone into place. Without a word, Sakura placed her hands on the leg, letting her power engulf her hands. She let loose a strangled moan, obviously in pain. She pulled her hands away, looking at Logan.

"Get Rogue and follow me."

She stood, Gambit grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him, Logan following after them while cradling an unconscious Rogue in his arms. They passed by Hinata and Kurt, who spotted them running and followed. They came to a stop outside of the camp, breathing heavily. There was a shout as some of Magneto's mutants realized they had left the camp. Sakura turned to the group.

"Kurt, I need you to transport Logan, Rogue, and Gambit to the jet. Scott should already be there. Gambit can get you out of the area. Go to the institute afterwards. Got it?"

"No vay! I'm not leaving you and Hinata here."

Sakura turned to Logan, their eyes communicating. He nodded and grabbed Kurt's arm.

"They'll be fine. Come on, they'll meet us at the jet."

Kurt scowled but nodded, kissing Hinata before reaching for both Logan and Gambit's shoulders and disappearing with a poof. Sakura turned to Hinata.

"The anti-cure is still there. We have to get it. We might die, Hinata. Leave, please, if you want to."

Hinata grinned and wrapped her surrogate sister in a fierce hug.

"I'll stay. Now come on."

**WITH MAGNETO:**

Magneto sat at his desk, his helmet off. It had been hurting his head lately. He sighed, running his hand over his face. There had been a lot of commotion outside earlier, but it had died off. He figured it was a brawl between some of the less even-tempered mutants he had running around. The sound of yelling sounded outside of his door and he growled in annoyance. He had almost stood when a yell of pain stopped him. He reached for his helmet, placing it on his head just as the door burst open.

"Hello. I believe you have something of mine."

In walked two girls, one with pink hair and emerald eyes and the other with indigo hair and white eyes, with no pupils at all. He grinned, raising his hand and with it raised two strips of metal from his wall. The pink-haired girl smirked.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you."

As the metal strips flew towards the girls, she raised her hand and the metal hung in the air, suspended as the metal-controller and the telepath struggled over control. Magneto struggled for a moment before dropping them.

"I'm Sakura. And this is Hinata."

"That's nice. I trust you know who I am?"

"Yes I do…Erik."

He stiffened. Hinata grinned and turned out of the room, shutting the door after her. Another scream sounded. Sakura giggled.

"Sorry 'bout her. She gets kinda excited sometimes."

"How do you know who I am?"

"That helmet doesn't stop me, I'm sorry to say."

Sakura grinned before moving forward.

"Just give me the vial you took from my lab and I'll leave."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

Sakura's grin melted away and she glared at Magneto, her first clenching.

"Give it to me. It's not the cure!"

"Then what is it?"

Just as Sakura was about to answer, the door opened again. This time Sakura turned to it, her eyes widening. In the doorway stood a tall teen, with black hair and black eyes. In his arms was a knocked out Hinata. He cradled her gently. His eyes too widened.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn…hello Sakura."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sucky? Ya, I know. Like the big OMG? Haha, bet you didn't expect Sasuke. The story is coming to a close soon. **

**Review please?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men. Boo-hoo

**STILL WITH EVERYONE/SAKURA POV:**

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?"

I watched his dark eyes. I used to be able to read them so well and it seemed I still could. He was surprised, that much was easy to see, but he also seemed sad and a bit…regretful. I opened my mouth to speak again but he turned from me, placing Hinata on the ground against the wall carefully. He turned back to me.

"I'm helping out."

"You're on the wrong side."

"I'm on the right side."

I felt Magneto move behind me and whirled around, striking him in the face. He fell to the ground and I turned back to Sasuke, shaking my hand as it bleed. Damn, that metal hurt.

"No you're not! This side seeks to make all the non-mutants mutants!"

"Not anymore. They have the cure for the mutant gene."

"No they don't! It's not the cure."

"And how would you know Sakura?"

"I created it."

He smiled and I noticed the pride flash through his eyes. I flinched, this would be bad. Sasuke stepped forward, catching me in his arms. I struggled for a moment, even though it was useless. I wasn't as strong as he was and I was never able to bring myself to use my powers against him. Even when he dumped me because I was moving to America. He rested his head on mine and his hand reached up to stroke my hair.

"Sakura…you and I can be together again."

"I can't be with you Sasuke. I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, noticing the sorrow in his eyes before a sudden pain hit my skull. As the darkness pulled at the edge of my vision I saw his eyes flash red and anger take over his features. I only wished it was Remy instead.

**WHEN SAKURA WAKES UP/NORMAL POV:**

Sakura groaned, rolling her head from her chest up to a straight position. Her eyes opened slowly, fluttering as they adjusted to the bright light. She spotted Hinata, sitting in a chair across from her. Her eyes were shining with un-shed tears.

"Sakura! I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"I'm fine Hinata. My head just hurts a little."

Hinata nodded, biting her lip nervously.

"Sakura…Sasuke-"

"I know."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Is Kurt safe?"

Sakura closed her eyes, willing her mind to connect with Logan's. She yelped at the pain the spread behind her eyes like wildfire but ignored it and pressed on. She felt her mind connect with Logan's.

Logan!

_Sakura? Where are you? Are you and Hinata safe?_

We're fine. Where is everyone?

_Safe. We're back at the institute. Charles said he couldn't reach you. _

I was unconscious. 

_What?_

Look, I don't have the time to explain. Just make sure you all stay AWAY from the camp. Some major shit is about to go down.

_Too late for that. Your boyfriend took Kurt, Kitty, and Lance and went back. _

Hey, don't mind-sneer at my boyfriend! 

_I'll mind-sneer him if I want!_

Asshole!

_Shut it squirt, I'm older than you._

Stupider too. Look, just go get them and take them back to the institute. Got it?

_No, if anything I'm going to go help them. You should be back by now!_

No! Stay if you aren't going to do any goo- shit! I have to go. 

_Squi-_

I pulled my mind out, yelling at the pain that it caused. The door opened and closed and Sasuke walked in, taking in Hinata's worried face and rushing to my side. He kneeled down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and placing his hand against my forehead. It was surprisingly cold and I sighed. It felt like an ice pack.

"The telepathic barrier should have stopped you from getting out at all. I'm sorry Sakura."

He turned to Hinata.

"Hinata…"

"It's alright Sasuke."

"Sasuke-"

He turned to me.

"I need to know. What is Magneto going to do with the vial?"

"He transferred it into a gas bomb. He's going to hit your institute with it. He figures if he gets rid of you all, he won't have any resistance when he goes to change the rest of the humans into mutants."

"It won't work! If anything, it will kill them and then him. Anyone in a 10 mile radius that is a mutant will die and the non-mutants will become mutants and will then die. It's an anti-cure, which adds a mutant gene. It'll destroy everyone's DNA!"

Sasuke stiffened and stood, opening his mouth before the door opened. Magneto walked in, his helmet off. He smiled softly.

"Come on girls, you get to ride with me. Sasuke, bring them."

He turned from the room and Sasuke sighed. He leaned down and cut the ropes holding Hinata and I to our chairs with his kunai. He grabbed Hinata's arm, motioning me to walk in front of them. We walked out of the door, following Magneto as he walked out of the building. As soon as we stepped out, an explosion sounds next to us, causing us to fall to the ground. Hands grab at me and I spot Hinata disappearing in a cloud of distilled air.

_Kurt!_

I look up at the person whose hands are holding me by my waist and see red eyes. I grin and turn completely, kissing Remy as hard as I could. His hands wound into my hair and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We pulled away, Remy leaning down to press his forehead against mine.

"Remy, I love you."

"Oh, mon amour, I wanted to be the first to say it."

He kissed me gently.

"I love you too."

I smiled at him and tugged his hand, pulling him towards the group at the base of a tree. Scott kneeled on one knee, blasting Magneto's men when they got to close. I looked at who was here. Hinata, Kurt, Kitty, Lance, Logan, Scott, Remy, and myself. I glanced over and saw Magneto getting into his helicopter, Mystique flying and Sasuke climbing in after him.

"Alright, here's the plan. Lance, I trust you and Kitty can fly after Magneto. Try and get him to change directions and go farther over the forest. Kurt, transport them and Scott to the jet. You need to move fast. Scott, when I give you the signal, shoot them down. Got it?"

They nodded and I nodded to Kurt when he reached for Hinata. They disappeared and I turned to the remaining. Logan, Remy and myself. I grinned.

"Logan, I need you and Gambit to get these morons rounded up and out of the forest."

"What about you, mon amour?"

"I have to give Scott the signal and I'll be out. Go, now!"

Logan nodded and rubbed my head affectionately.

"Be careful squirt. Come on Gambit."

Remy nodded, leaning over to kiss me before turning and running after Logan. I followed them with my mind as I ran farther into the forest. When they were safely out of the forest, I looked up. I spotted the helicopter and smiled, jumping into Scott's mind.

Now! Then get out of the forest boundaries.

A beam of red light hit the helicopter, sending it spiraling down to the ground. It crashed in front of me. The door was yanked open and Sasuke and Magneto stumbled out. I looked to see Mystique unconscious in the cockpit.

"Sasuke."

He nodded, walking over to me. I glared at Magneto.

"Where's the anti-cure gas?"

He pulled out a ball from his cape. He held it up, grinning.

"This? I heard what it really does."

"Then you know it's dangerous and you should give it to me so I can deactivate it."

"Very well. Catch."

He threw it and everything went into action. Sasuke dove for the ball and I pushed Magneto to the ground with my telekinesis. I was then tackled by Mystique when she launched herself out the window of the helicopter. Sasuke turned, grabbing Mystique off me as the ball dropped. I could vaguely hear myself screaming as I threw up a barrier surrounding the forest and then a second one around myself.

"SASUKE!"

The world was quite as the ball connected with the ground. Then suddenly all the noise came rushing back as a white light exploded in the area. I managed to hold my barriers, straining with the effort. The light resided back into the ball. Collapsing to the ground, I belly crawled to Sasuke's form, praying he was only unconscious. Just as I collapsed on his chest, I heard my name being called and the darkness claimed me again.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Really lame ending. Sorry. hope it didn't seem…really bad? Ugh, I feel like I totally fucked it up. Anyway, one more chapter after this. Tear tear. **

**Review?**

**Eris-R-Renee**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men.

**A WEEK LATER/WITH SAKURA:**

The day was bright and the sun shone brightly. The grass gleamed with raindrops from a previous rainstorm. A small group was in a cemetery, standing before a new grave. A large part of the group broke off and turned, walking down hill to their cars and climbing in. Remaining stood four figures, standing in groups of two. Sakura kneeled down before the grave, a small cherry blossom in her hands. Tears ran down her face and her emerald eyes were puffy.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I'll always love you. Just not that way."

She stood back up, letting Remy wrap his arms around her waist. Placing her palm on the side of his face, she guided it to rest on her shoulder. Her other hand rested on the arm he had wrapped around her waist. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Hinata pulling away from Kurt. The indigo-haired girl placed a single sunflower on the grave. She kissed her hand and placed it on the stone before standing.

"We'll all miss you Sasuke-kun."

She to let her boyfriend wrap his arms around her waist. She turned to face him, tucking her hands against his chest and placing her head up his. A few tears leaked out of her eyes. She couldn't believe her friend since childhood was gone. Looking at Sakura from the corner of her eye, she smiled lightly.

"Come on Kurt. We can go see that movie you wanted to see."

"Really?"

"Sure."

He grinned, pulling away from her for a minute to fist-pump the air. Sakura and Hinata laughed while Remy chuckled lightly as Kurt danced around, cheering. Hinata laughed, tackling him from behind and rolling with him down the hill. Sakura watched them fall into a tangled mess at the bottom of the hill, ending with them kissing. She smiled before turning to her love.

"Remy? Do you want to go?"

"Only if you want to."

"Alright then, Mr. I-don't-care. You can go back to the institute and I'll go."

Sakura pulled away from her boyfriend and started to walk down the hill. She was halfway down it when she was tackled from behind. As she tumbled, she laughed. When she came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, she felt a body come to a rest on top of her's. Sakura's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling. Remy grinned, placing his hands on either side or her head.

"Remind you of something?"

"Yes…the first time I meet you."

"Hm…"

He leaned down, brushing his tongue against the bottom of her lip. She opened her mouth, letting him dip his tongue into her moist cavern. She returned the favor, both exploring the others mouth before fighting for dominance. They pulled away, both breathing hard. Sakura grinned, winding her arms around her love's neck. They were broken out of their reserve by a whistle.

"Hey, lovebirds! Are you coming?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Hinata before looking at Remy pointedly. He stood, helping her up. She grinned again, pushing Remy lightly.

"Race ya!"

She took off running to the car. Remy laughed before taking off after her. When they had all got in the car, Sakura looked at Hinata happily before going into her mind.

Guess we found a place to belong after all, huh?

_Ya, I guess we did._

**END OF STORY **

**Lame ending? Yes. Really sorry it sucked. Hope it didn't disappoint you with how it ended or how short it was. Thank you so much to my reviewers for sticking by me.**

**Review for the last chapter pleaseeeee**

**Eris-R-Renee**


End file.
